Chinese New Year Grand Ceremony (2020.01.17)
Link *'Event Website: '''https://activity.jumpw.com/newyearactivities/index.jsp 'How to Participate' #Bind your server account by filling required information on the website. #The event is separated into 2 parts "Chinese New Year Couplets Game" and "Wheel of Fortune" #Each part of the event has its own rule and rewards as follows: '1st Part: Chinese New Year Couplets Game' '''Event Time: '''17 January 2020 ~ 9 February 2020 '''Event Rule' #During the event, daily login to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily play a single match of 300 Heroes that has in-game time equals or exceeds 30 minutes to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope for every 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield(maximum at 3 draws/day) #During the event, daily top-up 50 Diamonds to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope. #During the event, each draw of a red envelope will randomly grant you a single Chinese character "新", "春", "快", "乐", or "托" that can be used to form a specified word to get a specified reward. #During the event, the character "托" is limited to only 9 characters for all servers. Reward List: ' *'Koi Package (锦鲤礼包) **Material: A single limited character "托". **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 188888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 58 ***Random Artifact Package x 1 ***Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ***Random All Skins Package x 1 ***Title Card - Senior Shill x 1 *'Chinese New Year Package' (新春礼包) **Material: (新 x 2) + (春 x 2) **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 2020 ***'Gold Coin' x 6666 ***'Gold Coin' x 8888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 8 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 18 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 28 ***Shameimaru Aya's Film Box x 1 ***Random Touhou Hero Package x 1 ***Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Dragon Army Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 ***Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *'Chinese New Year Happy Package' (新春快乐礼包) **Material: (新 x 1) + (春 x 1) or (快 x 1) + (乐 x 1) **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 20200 ***'Gold Coin' x 66666 ***'Gold Coin' x 88888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 18 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 28 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 38 ***Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ***Random Epic Skin Package x 1 ***Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 ***Random Artifact Package x 1 ***Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 ***Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *'Random Gold Coin Package' (随机金币礼包) **Material: (Any Character Between 新, 春, 快, or 乐 x 5) **Reward: Gain 1 Random Gold Coin Package. '2nd Part: Wheel of Fortune' Event Time: '''17 January 2020 ~ 9 February 2020 '''Event Rule #During the event, daily log in the website to obtain 1 free chance to draw the roulette (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily get 1 free chance to draw the roulette for every 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield(maximum at 5 draws/day). #The data of all available chances will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #The in-game rewards will be directly sent to the in-game mailbox. #The physical rewards will be delivered to the address you fill when binding your account to the website. Reward List: ' *Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 *'300 Girls Figure x 1 *Dragon Army Summoning Amulet x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 2020 *Daily Box x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 *Random Artifact Package x 1 *Double Gold Card (3 Days) x 1 *'You got nothing' (啥也没中) *Random All Skins Package x 1 ---- ----